


《Beast》 12

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [12]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*全文走外链*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 12

李东海感觉自己处在一个巨大的漩涡中，从头到脚整个儿被甩在里头搅来搅去，天旋地转的，转的他头晕恶心。  
他实在忍不下去，再转下去他觉得自己就要被那旋涡吞没了，惊恐睁开眼发现自己正安稳躺在李赫宰怀里，两人皆赤身裸体。然而那股眩晕感并没有伴随醒来消退，反而更加重了。李东海又闭上眼睛，头疼欲裂难以忍受。李赫宰似乎还没醒，他只好咬着牙忍住呻吟，慢慢回忆发生了什么。  
回忆到一半就记不太清了，也不知道怎么再有印象时已经是在家里的床上，自己被束缚在李赫宰身下一塌糊涂。他心里一惊，中间那段空白发生了什么一点也不记得，也不知道自己怎么离开酒吧的。  
李东海放弃挣扎，使劲往人怀里拱了拱。头又晕又疼，还觉得恶心反胃，以前喝醉酒也没这么奇怪过。  
李赫宰动了动，把被子往上拉了拉盖住肩膀。他眯着眼睛用下巴蹭李东海的头发，刚睡醒的声音有些沙哑。  
“醒了？”

李东海没说话，闭着眼睛点点头。他太难受了，连手指都不想抬一下，昏昏沉沉的。李赫宰瞧着他的反应清醒了一些，抚着脸亲了亲“很难受吗？”

“嗯…头晕，想吐。”李东海揉揉眼睛，觉得自己体温好像有些高。  
原本李赫宰只觉得陈楚做事混蛋，现在看怀里人难受的样子又气又心疼，昨晚就应该直接让人毙了那个混蛋。他在道上见过不少人用奇奇怪怪的药达到各种目的，这种东西效果越猛烈的，副作用就会越大，第二天总是会觉得难受得厉害。  
李赫宰揉揉人头发，又吻了吻额头“昨晚你跟谁喝酒还记得么？”

“嗯…”李东海想起来还有点气，昨晚到后半程他就醒了些，李赫宰一直在自己耳边重复不许见陈楚他记得清清楚楚。这倒没什么，他主要是气李赫宰不让自己射来威胁他。  
那他冒险去见那个混蛋是为了谁！还不是因为李赫宰手下的人慢腾腾的像蜗牛，查个船都查不明白，更别提指望他们查其他的。

“他给你下药了。”  
李赫宰顿了顿，小声说道“我让人把他揍了一顿…”

李东海先是不敢置信地看着李赫宰，消化那两句信息量极大的话后闭上眼睛点点头，有气无力地说了句打得好。  
别说李赫宰冲动，他现在都想让Roy去掀了陈楚的房子，居然敢给他使这种脏东西。  
他叹口气，怎么喜欢自己的就没个正常人，他就没见过谁喜欢谁恨不得害死那个人的。他难受的感觉自己快死掉了。

李东海没什么精神，恹恹的还有些发愣。李赫宰不放心他自己在家，哪也不敢去寸步不离陪在身边，抱在怀里连声哄着。到下午的时候人才感觉好一些，翻过身趴在李赫宰身上昏昏沉沉，嘟囔了一声困。李赫宰瞄了眼手机里一排的未接，温声哄他睡觉。他睡熟以后还皱着小脸，身体蜷缩成一团。李赫宰给人顺了顺头发，抚平眉心褶皱，起身时一改刚刚的温柔。  
他轻轻关上门离开，拿起手机给J打电话。  
“过来接我，那畜生在哪呢？”

如果不是实在气不过，李赫宰绝对不会自降身份去见陈楚，他恨不得直接弄死这个混蛋。李东海从小到大众星捧月的长大，他更是小心翼翼捧在手心里这么多年，连委屈都不舍得委屈一点。现在居然有人敢伤害他，还差一点就成功了。要是李东海他爹还活着，估计早就暴跳如雷先把自己打几百个来回，老爷子最溺爱这个儿子了，小时候喂个退烧药都心疼苦。  
李赫宰心里清楚如果不是自己，可能陈楚不会狗急跳墙到这个程度。他沉着脸色大步走向病房，反正他们也撕破脸了，没必要再走那些面子上的流程，他今天就是来落井下石宣示主权的。  
他推开门，陈楚包的十分惨烈，正靠在床头在随扈的帮助下喝水。李赫宰扫了一眼，转身给J一个赞许的眼神。他冲那随扈勾勾手指示意人出去，J十分懂事地跟出去关上病房的门。  
安静好一阵子后，李赫宰轻笑一声落座，看着包得像木乃伊一样的家伙终于觉得心里的郁气消散了些。他故意穿了低领短袖，确保手臂的抓痕和脖子上的吻痕能被看的真切。

“托你的福，我和东海过了一个十分火热的夜晚。”

陈楚瞪着他，目光中有许多不甘，他差一点就得手，他清楚自己掺的东西会是什么效果。  
李赫宰全然无视，继续说着。他这时候倒十分有底气，一点也看不出昨晚在李东海身上驰聘时脆弱敏感的样子。  
他整了整衣服，冲人得意的笑。  
“就算我死了，他也只会用后半辈子念着我。你，还是什么别的人，不可能有机会。”  
“所以你也不用费那么多心思，没用的。”

李赫宰说完便起身离开，他得赶紧回去，万一家里的宝贝醒来发现自己没在家又要生气了。

确实很生气。  
李东海一觉睡醒觉得自己好多了，早上醒来时的头昏脑涨已经无影无踪。家里安安静静的，李赫宰没在家。他拖着疲惫的身子走到一楼，这才想起昨晚人把自己绑起来翻来覆去折腾的事还没算账。

李赫宰一回家就看见李东海穿着睡衣好整以暇地坐在那等他，见他回来扬了扬头。  
“过来，先交代干嘛去了，再交代昨晚的事。”

“你先回去，今天不用过来了。”  
李赫宰转身嘱咐完J，关上家门快步走过去，自觉地屈膝跪在沙发前的地毯上，握住李东海的手在自己手里。  
他刚要解释，先想起来人不舒服的事，一开口拐了个弯先关心他身体。

“还难受吗？”

李东海老老实实摇摇头，然后晃了晃两个人牵在一起的手。  
“你干嘛去了。”

“我去见了陈楚，他那么关心你夜生活，我得让他知道一下。”  
李东海看了眼李赫宰大方露出来的吻痕，心道这下子陈楚更得恨李赫宰了。刚要批评这么大的人了还这么幼稚，光知道逞一时之快，就看见李赫宰像一只大型犬窝在腿旁，努力瞪圆了眼睛一眨一眨地望着自己，加上他那头浅发杀伤力极强。  
李东海忍不住把手放在他头上抓了抓，好像也没什么大不了，换做自己也得现巴巴跑去给情敌一个下马威才解气。想到这他皱了下鼻子，怎么总被李赫宰骗的晕头转向。  
李东海想了想，转移话题。  
“你昨晚胆子挺大啊，敢把我绑起来？”  
他探过身道“今天我弄死你都行，你自己说的，是不是？”

李赫宰张了张嘴，合着李东海也不是一点都不记得，该记得的一点也没忘。  
他瞄了眼拐角的房间，昨晚一整夜疯狂的痕迹还没来得及收拾。李东海进去看完估计就二十变三十，乳夹换套管。  
李赫宰动了动身子，跪的板板正正。  
“我错了。”

李东海瞪他一眼。   
“…我去见他是为了谁！你居然把我…你居然敢这么对我？！”

李东海说到最后不自觉地委屈，睡醒起来家里一个人都没有，明明李赫宰睡前答应要一直陪着自己的，结果他睁开眼连个人影都没看到。  
穿衣服觉得胸前刺痛，低头一看乳尖破皮隐隐作痛，瞬间想起自己昨天戴了什么。再想起昨晚被人好一通欺负就气，居然敢把他绑在床头，还故意给他戴那些小玩具。  
他明明也是不得已，也是有苦衷的！

李赫宰晃了晃头，老老实实认错。  
他天生头发蓬松且软，一头浅色头毛晃了晃毛茸茸的，看起来好揉的不得了。李东海原本虎着脸还想装凶，结果说了不到三句就手痒，抬手放在他头上揉了揉，手感好极了。

“你该怎么做知道吧？”

房间里还有昨夜疯狂后的暧昧气息，李东海看都没看一眼床上胡乱放着的玩具，靠墙的柜子上有一整排各种样式的东西。  
他对着那一面墙思考拿什么，脑海里却想起昨晚李赫宰紧紧抱着自己时，那是为数不多的让他感觉到不安快要将人吞没似的，他的李赫宰不应该是这样的。  
李赫宰站在李东海身后不远处，见人犹豫一阵手摸向皮鞭，主动脱下衣服搭在一边。他已经没有昨天那么慌张了，再加上刚刚给自己情敌一个十足的下马威，好像吃了颗定心丸终于觉得自己终于能安稳下来了。  
李东海转过身，把手腕抬到他面前“帮我挽上去。”

李东海穿着宽松的家居服，细白手腕在他面前转了转，显得袖子有些肥大。李赫宰握住腕处的皮肤摩挲一阵，动作轻柔的替人挽好。  
自从出了那艘船的事情以后，他们俩已经好久没有这种时候了。一想到接下来要发生的，李赫宰就兴奋的微微战栗，裸露在外的皮肤因为接触冷空气而浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。他常年保持运动，身形流畅且紧实，此刻跪在地上格外诱人。  
李东海抿嘴，一手甩起皮鞭另一手却偷偷扶了下腰，本来心里对人的那点愧疚被腰疼这一下弄的全无。他捏着李赫宰下巴和人对视，露出人最熟悉的表情，他这样子李赫宰却一下子觉得心安。  
真好，又回到以前那样了。

“老规矩，自己数着。”他顿了顿，思考了一阵又道“三十，不多吧？”

“不多，我准备好了。”  
李赫宰痴迷的望着他，这样才对，这样才是最舒服的舒适圈。

李东海手里的皮鞭在空中划出漂亮的弧线，伴随着声响落到李赫宰身上，原本无暇的皮肤登时显出一道红痕，斜着划过胸膛。李赫宰皱着眉，闷哼了一声泄出一丝声音，随即惊恐地屏住呼吸。  
果不其然，身前的人立刻“啧”了一声。李东海转身拿过小巧的口球塞入人嘴中，还使坏把他眼睛蒙上，李赫宰往前踉跄着挪动两步却没摸到李东海，顿时慌了神。

“东海..？”

“嘘……不许出声。”耳边突然传来温热的气息，李东海俯身亲了亲他的耳朵“数着点哦，我会随时考你。”

“…唔…是。”地上的人动了动，声音被口中之物束缚而变得含糊不清。  
李东海满意的笑笑，手放到他头上抓了抓。  
伴随皮鞭落到身上的疼痛时，李赫宰想到，原来李东海这么喜欢自己浅发的样子，他以后多染几次哄人开心好了。

他们有日子没一起享受这种带有痛楚的快乐，也很久没有全身心的分享对方。李东海兴奋的过头，难免下手重了一点。一条红痕斜着覆盖过之前留下的痕迹，李赫宰剧烈抖了一下，明显呼吸加重了些。疼痛过后他在心里默默计算，大概才到三分之一的进度。  
可能是察觉到自己失了分寸，李东海扯下他嘴里的东西，贴着脸颊一点点抚摸至胸前。  
“疼吗？”

“不疼…少爷。”他在黑布下努力抬起头，想要让李东海看清自己的表情。他喜欢的，只要是李东海带给他的，痛苦或是快意，他都喜欢。  
李赫宰扯起嘴角，冲上方笑了笑。

“小少爷，十一了。”

李东海听见他的称呼软下目光，笑着咬了下李赫宰的鼻尖，叫哪个都挺好，他都觉得高兴。直起身子的同时将口球重新塞回去，可手臂抬到半空却突然愣住。  
李赫宰仍安静跪着等他的动作，屏住呼吸时锁骨上方的凹陷好像能盛水一般。

【你要答应我…不再去见他了。】

李东海回过神来，所幸李赫宰被蒙住眼睛没看到他刚刚一瞬间的动摇。他不在状态，手下的力道也跟着轻了许多，李赫宰感觉到后不易察觉地皱了皱眉，仍乖乖地在原地，心里默数。

【答应我…这辈子都不许见他..】  
【你只能有我。】  
【你为什么要去见他..】

李东海泄气垂下手臂，耳边尽是李赫宰昨晚一遍遍抱着自己发问的样子，明明凶巴巴地把自己束缚起来的人是他，结果他倒是脆弱的好像下一秒就要哭出来了。  
李赫宰见他没有声响也不敢乱动，老老实实缩了缩身子，身上交错着李东海的杰作，那些痕迹看上去禁欲又诱惑。  
现在还远没有到三十，还能更漂亮，可李东海几次抬起手却都心软作罢。  
他一贯是在两个人的床上占绝对主导地位的，他喜欢李赫宰满心满眼都是自己，什么也想不到，那样让他满足。昨晚突然被李赫宰反压制确实有一种被忤逆的感觉，可是都比不上他心疼李赫宰来的多，只要一想起昨晚人在自己身上那副脆弱易碎的样子就胸口发闷。  
跪在地上的人哪知道他在想什么，遮住视线后好像五感都失灵了，他能感觉到李东海在自己面前，也有听到人逐渐不稳的呼吸。紧接着塞在他嘴里的口球被扯出来，取而代之是贴上来的柔软唇瓣。  
这可是以往的惩罚中从没有过的好事，李赫宰抬手扶着人的腿，因为向前弯着身子微微绷紧。他敏锐地察觉到李东海情绪似乎不太对，那两片薄唇贴在他嘴唇上摩挲片刻，舌尖探出来舔了舔他的唇瓣。李赫宰小心翼翼地回吻，激动得手臂微微发抖。

“我让你觉得很不安吗…”

“嗯？”李赫宰蒙在黑布下的眼睛眨了眨，没明白李东海的意思。他突然感觉到面前的人似乎矮下来，手在半空摸索一阵，却不想会触到人的脊背。  
李东海坐下来，他没办法继续下去了，李赫宰最近的委屈和不安他都看在眼里，昨晚他的意外似乎让这种情绪鼎沸。  
他摸了摸旁边的皮鞭，推远了一些，然后拍了拍李赫宰的胳膊。

“你过来，抱抱我。”

李赫宰赶紧扯下眼罩，他果然没察觉错，李东海确实情绪不对。他跪着蹭过去，不顾时间长跪姿膝盖会疼痛，挪过去环住李东海的肩膀。他跪得笔直，正好能做人的依靠。李东海十分乖顺地倚进怀里，头枕在他身上。  
他不知道李东海到底怎么了，思来想去今天也没有什么异常的事。

“你好像很害怕。”李东海倚在他身上，盯着不远处的地面失神。  
“我觉得你好像很恐慌，是我让你这么不安吗？”

李赫宰有些诧异，慌忙低头去看怀里人的表情。他以为李东海昨晚被情欲掌控根本没察觉到，以为李东海并没发现自己的惊慌失措。  
那些看起来幼稚的不安定情绪宣之于口好像过于矫情，可是最近一连串的事情一拳拳打在他的安全线上，次次都能准确地击中要害。  
他原先从没意识到自己会这样依赖李东海，他也没意识到自己原来这么害怕没有李东海的生活。  
他简直怕的要死，昨天想到李东海可能会那样在别人身边就更加焦虑。李赫宰觉得自己恐怕是得病了，患得患失的这么严重。

李东海没得到回答，抬手拍在他腰上。  
“我在问你话。”

“你很好..是我的问题。”李赫宰俯下身亲亲人头顶的发旋儿，紧绷身子撑住李东海的身子，那个位置正好压在他的伤痕上，刚鞭打过的痕迹还有些红肿，他不易察觉地皱皱眉，忍下了。  
李东海似乎也意识到这一点，稍稍离远了些，又被李赫宰不满地摁回去。  
“你干嘛去..我不疼。”  
“不是…我换个姿势，不然你……”李东海挣扎着起身，和人面对面坐好，努力运转大脑组织语言，抬头却撞进温柔的目光之中。  
李赫宰就在他面前跪坐着，眼睛一眨不眨地望着他，一贯是那种宠溺的眼神。李东海歪了歪头，他突然不记得自己想说什么了。

“怎么了？”李赫宰捉住他的手捏在自己手里。  
李东海的手一直比李赫宰小一号，又小又软十分好握。此刻握在手里，手指一点点从指尖摸到手掌，捏了捏掌心十指紧扣。手掌的温度透过紧贴着的皮肤传过来，掌心微微发热。  
李东海摇了摇两个人牵在一起的手，拇指摩挲手背。  
“我只爱你，你知道的吧？”  
闻言李赫宰露出笑容，答应一声探过身子吻了吻他额头。李东海扑进他怀里，长舒口气放松身体，他才不会承认自己做错事，但李赫宰没有安全感确是他的责任。

这还是头一遭中途停下，李东海似乎也没有要继续的意思。李赫宰小心翼翼地问道“要继续吗？”

“多少啦？”

李赫宰想了想，低低吐出数字。李东海从他怀里坐直，摸了摸他身上交错的伤痕。  
他声音软软的，抚摸的动作也十分轻柔。

“就这样吧。”他说道“昨晚是我答应要哄你开心的，这样已经够了。”  
李东海说到这顿了顿，耳朵还有点红，搂着人的脖子凑到他耳边轻声说道。  
“你昨晚好帅。”

李赫宰偷笑着点点头，抱着人的手臂紧了紧。这是十分少见的在这间屋子里有这么平静的时刻，他低头去看李东海的脸，纤长睫毛时不时地眨一眨，高挺的鼻梁从上方看上去格外漂亮。  
怀里人动了动，抬眼对上他的视线。  
“尼泊尔那个，你能不能不去？”

………  
李赫宰这才想起来，今天在车上时J把监听的录音发到他电脑上，简明扼要地先向他说了陈楚的语音内容。  
总结起来很简单，就是陈楚想杀了他。  
最近的日子自然是尼泊尔军火商见面的那天，他们跟这个军火商不合已久，到时候成功了可以推到那个倒霉蛋身上。  
其实最好的办法就是不去见面，可他堂堂一首尔最大堂会的领头人，被一个小小的分堂主牵制住太过于离谱。  
更何况，这次不得手还会有下一次，躲得过初一躲不过十五。他总跟李东海同进出，难免会误伤，而李东海从不在他可以选择牺牲掉的那部分里。  
他正出神想着怎么解释，李东海却拉着他的手继续道“他说要安排狙击手，可是谁知道他到底要杀谁。”  
“我已经让Roy去查了，万一是别人…”他蹙着眉，一脸担忧。

闻言李赫宰心一惊，陈楚在车上说的是炸弹，怎么到李东海这变成了狙击手。他不敢多问，揉开人眉心的褶皱安抚。  
“放心吧，我心里有数。”

外头已经夜色将至，李赫宰抱着人站起身，管他到底是想怎么料理自己，先过好眼前再说。  
他已经告诉J那天出去时把白池带上，他在车上听了一点语音，那个上了陈楚车的人声音真的相似。但奇怪的是那个人似乎并不想让他死，在陈楚说继续用老办法炸车的时候略微反对了两句。这很蹊跷，J也说陈楚似乎有意防范着那个人，出城的期间打了通电话给心腹问是否已经安排妥当，可见他们也不是完全信任对方。  
比如现在，李赫宰看着屏幕阴沉着脸色，J来消息说陈楚的人在四处活跃，不知道想做什么。  
而这些事情，跟陈楚合作的那个人并不知道。


End file.
